


Just Getting Started

by TheSecretFandom



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, In Public, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretFandom/pseuds/TheSecretFandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke finally invites you to join him on tour over Spring Break. It's been a moment long awaited by the both of you, but just how long are you willing to wait? Not long at all if Luke has anything to say about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Getting Started

“Okay, everyone! That’s it for today!” Your professor announced at 5 pm, marking the end of your last class of the week. Students began packing up and leaving. “And don’t forget your papers are due at 8 am sharp on the Monday after next.”

No one was paying any attention at this point. It was the Friday before Spring break and everyone had big plans. You’d heard murmurs of road trips down to Florida. Some people were just headed home for the holiday.

You, however, had better plans. Your boyfriend, Luke Hemmings, is touring America right now and is picking you up on his way to Chicago. Of course, no one knows you’re doing this. You and Luke had decided that it was best of you didn’t let the media in on your relationship just yet. You wanted to wait until you knew how serious you were. Since you’re in college and he’s busy with the band, you don’t have a lot of time to be together. That’s why it’ll be great to have two weeks to spend together. Granted, he will still be busy with the band, but you will be able to spend his downtime together.

“Hey, Y/N!” You friend Adrian called, matching pace with you when she caught up.

“Hey! Thank God classes are done!”

“Speak for yourself. I have a lab in an hour.” She rolled her eyes. "Sucks to be me, I know. Anyway, what are you doing for break? I haven’t heard you talking about anything. Freddie and I are going to his family’s lake house.“ Freddie is her boyfriend.

"Um… I’m just going home. Spend time with the family and everything.” I am such a liar.

“Aw, well one of these days remind me to find you a boy toy.” She winked and jogged away. Probably headed to her dorm.

Sometimes it got old having people tell you to get a boyfriend. You just wanted to scream, “I have one!” But, of course, you couldn’t do that. You stalked away, trying to avoid all the couples meeting up for the break. You felt like a lovesick puppy. You have a boyfriend that you adore, and he adores you, too. You just couldn’t see him, touch him… anything.

But he’ll be here tomorrow. You’re meeting him in the morning. Him… and the rest of the band. You were lucky your college was in a town just off the interstate, otherwise you would’ve had to find your own way to Chicago.

Your roommate was gone when you got to your dorm. She didn’t have Friday classes, so she left on break last night. You locked the door behind you, something you didn’t often do. You just wanted a bit of alone time with no interruptions now that everyone was too preoccupied to care.

Your room is quiet now. Usually there would be music playing, or TV on in the background. You have other plans today. You start up your computer and open Skype. You click on Luke’s name. It will call him as soon as he logs on. You decided to change your clothes as you wait. Pajamas are perfectly acceptable at a time like this.

You pulled off your shirt, digging through a mess of clothes to find something you liked.

“Didn’t know we were having this kind of Skype today, Babe.” Luke’s voice sounded from your laptop.

“Only if you want.” You said with a smirk. You sat on the edge of the bed, leaving Luke with a nice view of your shirtless body.

His mouth gaped open.

“What’s wrong, Lukey? It’s not as if you haven’t seen me this way before” You added a flirtatious giggle. Your attempt at getting him flustered was succeeding.

“It’s just been so long, Y/N.” Luke sighed. “You always have someone in your room when we talk.”

“Well you always have a room full of people, so you have no room to judge.”

“Well, yeah. But that’s just the boys. They don’t count.”

You narrowed your eyes at him. “And why not?”

“We’re practically the same person anyway. And I thought you liked them.”

“I do like them, Like. You know that. But sometimes I just want you…” You leaned forward on your bed to lay on your stomach. “And no one else.” You smiled.

“I’m alone now.” He pulled at the collar of his shirt, as if he were suffocating.

“Me too.” You pulled on bra strap off your shoulder.

“God, I can’t wait to see you.”

————————

You and Luke Skyped until you went to bed but, to be honest, you weren’t able to sleep. You were too excited to see your boyfriend for the first time in months.

You’d met while you were on an international study trip with your school. Well, officially it was only sponsored by your school. You traveled alone and lived in a dorm with a student from Germany. You didn’t talk much to her, since she only spoke limited English and you spoke no German.

You were out walking the streets of London a lot that summer. You were walking through a CD store when you slipped on a wet patch of the floor and went sailing backwards. You hit someone and their arms hooked under yours, holding you.

When you had your footing back you turned to see your savior. A beautiful, tall, blonde boy stood there, staring back at you with his bright blue eyes.

“Are you okay?” He didn’t have a British accent. Weird…

“Um, yeah. Thank you. I guess I was just a little distracted, that’s all.”

“Well, I’m glad."He paused for a moment, and you were sure that was the end of the conversation. You had returned to looking at CDs when he spoke again. "American, yeah?”

“Yeah. Just studying here for the summer. What about you? You don’t sound very English.”

“Australia. I’m here for a bit with my band. Recording, writing, that kind of thing.”

“You’re a musician? That’s amazing! What kind of music do you do? Pop, rock, country, folk…bluegrass?” You teased.

“Ha ha.” He said sarcastically. “It’s, uh, pop punk actually. We actually have a gig at the Coco on Friday if you’re interested. I think you’d like it based on…” He gestured to the stack of CDs you’d been looking through.

“I’d love to, but I really can’t afford to spend money on that kind of thing right now.”

“It’s on me.”

And that was it. You went to the show, loved it, and you two were nearly inseparable for the rest of the summer. The end of the summer brought tears, mostly from you, and the loss of your virginity. That could’ve been the end, had either of you wanted out. But it didn’t work that way. It had only been three months, but you lready knew it was love.

So you made each other promises. Anytime he was in the US you would go visit him wherever he was. On Christmas he’d come to your house for the holidays. And on Spring break you would join him on their American tour.

All plans were made, but what you didn’t plan was missing him so much.

———————–

First thing in the morning you organized your things. Double and triple checking that you had everything you wanted. Your phone started screaming at you around 10 am It was too early to have your ringer on so loud, but still, you knew what this mean. Luke was here.

You lifted all of your luggage, which was a difficult task with three bags, your purse, pillow, blanket. There had to be something you were forgetting. You were just about to leave when you spotted you phone on a table next to the door. You snatched it and nearly sprinted out the door. As well as you could, that is.

There was a large bus parked in the lot next to my building. The windows were shaded and there were no distinguishing marks to show who the bus belonged to, but you knew. You just wanted to drop your bags and run to it, to him, to Luke. It’s been just three months since you saw him at Christmas, but it felt like a lifetime.

You struggled with your bags, not moving as fast as you wished you could. You wondered now if they could see you through the windows. Knowing those boys they were probably laughing at your struggle. Your question was answered when a blonde head poked out, followed by a tall body. Luke ran toward you. You wobbled a few more steps until Luke caught up to you and you dropped your bags, ignoring whatever fell out of your purse as you did so.

Luke’s arms caught you around the waist, and he lifted you. Your legs immediately wrapped around his torso, arms around his neck. Lips against lips. Chest against chest. Fingers tangled in hair or grabbing at clothing.

“Luke Hemmings of 5 Seconds of Summer Caught Kissing Mystery Uni Student.” A voice shouted. Calum’s head was poke out a window, a huge grin growing on his face.

Luke waved him off and pecked you lips one last time as he set you down. He lifted your bags. One over his shoulder, the other two held in one hand so he could hold your hand in his.

The boys welcomed you as you were led onto the bus. You said a quick hello, but Luke ushered you back to the bunks before you could really talk.

Luke dropped your bags on the floor. He took the rest of your things and deposited them in the pile as wee=ll. Then, without warning he picked you up and threw you on a top bunk. His long, black clad body followed, lips attaching to your neck. His hands ventured over your body. Up your legs, past your breasts, down your back.

You ran your hands through his hair as his warm hands slipped beneath your clothing. You could feel every motion of his fingers on the bare skin of your stomach, now your hips.

“Luke…” You breathed. His head shot up, lips detaching from your neck. “Kiss me.”

He smiled now, eyes crinkling up and dimples becoming visible. It was strange how he could look so adorable, yet so damn hot at the same time.

Luke’s lips felt good on yours. Hot, soft, familiar. And his hand, the places he was touching were reserved only for him One hand slip up your shirt, the other venturing lower. Long fingers slipped past the waistband of your jeans, then your underwear. He was exploring the places he hadn’t been in so long, and he was doing a damn good job of it.

All of a sudden, he pushed a finger past your folds. You squealed in surprise. Luke put a finger to his lips, signaling you to be quiet as he thrust another finger in.

“Luke,” You moaned, trying to keep quiet and failing.

“Shh, Baby. I’ll take care of you.”

“But, the boys. They’re just in the other room. They’ll know.”

“We’ll be quiet. It’s okay.” He kissed your lips, and you had to force yourself to pull away. You had to admit, this was fucking hot.

“Can we wait until we have our own room, please?” You pulled your best puppy dog face, and Luke relented. He slowly pulled his fingers out of you and put them in his mouth, sucking them clean with a devilish smirk on his face. “Whatever you want.”

Luke was still pressed up against you. Your hot breath was mingling together. You could feel Luke’s heartbeat like a drum, keeping time for how long you would wait for him.

“HAND CHECK!” A voice, that could only be Michael, shouted. The curtain that had closed the bunk off from the rest of the bus flew open revealing three teenage boys staring back at you.

“What the fuck, guys?” Luke groaned, arms still around you. “Leave us alone.”

“You can cuddle or do whatever the hell you’re doing later.” Ashton announced in his loud, very Australian voice. “Right now we’re having a party!”

“With five people?” You wondered aloud.

“That’s right!”

——————-

It was a pretty lame party. The music was turned up loud and you would all take turns going to dance in the center of the small room. You refused to go up at first, but Luke dragged you with him.

“Come on, Y/N. Dance with me!”

“Yeah, dance!” “Show us them moves!” “Do a striptease!” The boys shouted simultaneously. Luke glared at the last one and Calum put his hands up in surrender.

You finally gave in and let Luke twirl you around. He would lift and spin you, hold your hand as you bopped from side to side. It was terrible dancing, but it was the most fun you’d had in a long time.

When the song ended, and your heart was beating hard enough to pop right out of your chest, you fell onto the couch. The other boys all took their turns, sometimes going to dance together. It was fun to watch and once Luke even took a video, but most of the time he was thinking of other things.

His hand rested on your inner thigh, close to your knee. He was teasing you, moving his hand up farther and farther. Your core was throbbing. You needed him so bad, and you were almost regretting telling him no earlier. It’s all you want in this moment. To feel his naked body against yours as he slides into you. His hot breath on your neck as he leaves little marks all over your skin. You could almost feel his fingers pressing into you.

A sudden burst of music broke you out of your daydream, yet you could still feel the pressure against your crotch. Luke’s hand was pressing against you. It wasn’t just your imagination. He was actually touching you. No one else had noticed so you quickly pushed him away and glared.

“Later…” You whispered.

He scowled at you, but put his arm around you nonetheless.

“Earth to the lovebirds! It’s your turn!”

“Don’t you guys need to save up your energy of something? You have a show tonight you know.”

Michael held up a can of Redbull. “It’s a cheat code for life. Unlimited energy!”

“Well if you have unlimited energy, then you can keep dancing. I, however, want to save my energy for the concert.”

“Party pooper.”

You shrugged, unfazed. “How about this? You four dance to one more song together, and I’ll take a video.”

————————–

The concert was amazing. You had to stand backstage, but you still had the best time. Seeing Luke all sexy and covered in a sheen of sweat may have had something to do with it. Sometimes it felt as if this gig was lasting longer than others. You were ready for it to be over so Luke would run to you and press his sweaty body up against yours.

You recognized the last song of their set and got more excited. The crowd was at an all time high. Screaming and singing. The air was electric.

“Thank you Chicago!” Michael shouted as Ashton joined the rest of the boys for a final bow. With that, they all waved and ran off stage.

After Luke passed off his guitar he found you. He grabbed your hips and pulled you into him, lips finding yours in a quick passionate kiss. You couldn’t do this now. You were still surrounded by people.

“We need to get to the hotel,” You said. “Right now.”

“The van is out back. Come on.”

Unfortunately, you had to wait for the other boys to show up before they would take you back to the hotel. The ten minute wait wasn’t so bad. You… found way to pass the time.

You had to keep your hands off each other for the relatively short drive the hotel. When you arrived you had to listen to the other boys argue about how would share a room and who got their own, but you and Luke weren’t paying much attention.

“I can’t wait any longer!” Luke whispered to you as you waited for the elevator.

He grabbed you by the waist, ignoring the elevator that was nearly arrived, and led you to the stairs. You ran up the two flights to where your room was located on the third floor.

Luke slid the key into the door. He attempted to open it three times before it finally went. He pushed you through the door and up against the wall. He wasted no time at all pulling off your skimpy tank. As he pulled his own shirt off, you undid your bra, lowering it slowly as Luke watched with an open mouth.

Soon, he grabbed your ass and forced you to jump up onto him. He set you against the wall as you wrapped your legs tightly around his waist. Luke’s skin was hot against your bare legs. An electric current flowing through him and into you.

Luke pressed his soft lips against yours. He pushed his tongue against your lips and licked into your mouth. You pressed back, increasing the passion of the kiss when you pulled your fingers through his hair.

His mouth left yours and traveled down your neck. He lowered you to the floor as he sucked on your collarbone. His teeth were scratching your skin as he pulled down your shorts. You were standing in just your small, red panties now, but Luke paid no attention. He was sucking an licked your breasts. One hand was kneading your left breast as his lips caressed the right. He left his other hand to sneak into the fabric of your panties. He rubbed his middle finger against your clit.

“Oh God, Luke! Fuck, that’s so good.”

“We’re just getting started, Babe.” He smirked, glancing up at you. “Take off your panties.” He ordered.

You did as he asked. Luke took this time to pull down his skinny jeans, getting them stuck around his ankles. You knelt down to help him pull his feet through. This position gave you another idea.

When Luke’s pants were successfully thrown away you hooked your fingers under the elastic of his boxer briefs. You pulled down, releasing his hard cock. Luke gasped, clearly not expecting you to be this upfront about this, since you usually weren’t

“You want me to blow you, Baby?” You pulled him closer to you and licked the tip of his cock.

“H-holy shit.” He breathed. “Don’t talk like that.”

“What? You don’t want me to tell you how good I’m gonna suck you off?”

“Y/N…”

You stopped him. Your lips wrapped around the head of his dick. You bobbed back and forth a few times before he hit the back of your throat. By now, Luke had his eyes shot, his hands were pressed to the wall behind you. He started thrusting into your mouth, picking up speed as he got closer to his high.

“Fuck. I’m getting close.”

You hummed against his cock and Luke moaned. He thrust deeper into your mouth. He was slowing down as his dick hit the back of your throat against and again. You could feel him shaking and knew he was nearly there.

He pushed into your mouth one last time and stayed there. He hit his high. A stream of curses left his mouth as he shot his load down your throat. you took it all, sucking until he pulled away.

He lowered his hands to you, standing you up so he could kiss your lips. It was a quick kiss, but his eyes were still dark with lust when he pulled away.

“I was that good, huh?”

“And better. Now get on the bed. I have more planned.”

You took one step toward the bed and jumped. You landed on your stomach, but rolled over, hoping Luke was watching. He wasn’t. He was digging through his duffel bag.

Watching him stand there naked was not helping the wetness growing between your legs. You allowed your hand to wander down and rub against your clit.

“Starting without me?” Luke asked, momentarily offended.

“Just waiting for you to get back.” You replied.

“Oh? You finally gonna let be fuck you, or what?”

“What do you think I’m waiting for?” You pulled his lips into yours and led him onto the bed. He was hovering over you.

“Help me out here." Luke said, passing the condom he had grabbed to you. You ripped in open and rolled in onto him. Luke rolled his hips against you. He slid his dick over your folds. He was rubbing against you without pushing in. You were soaking now, and wishing Luke would stop torturing you like this.

"Luke…” You moaned.

“I’m gonna fuck you soon. Don’t worry.” He grabbed your hips and rolled you over. Luke slapped your ass one, twice, three time, making you squeal. He was rubbing his dick on you again, faster than before.

“You ready, Babe?”

“Fuck.” You groaned. “Mmm…”

“Louder, Y/N. I can’t hear you.”

“Fuck me, Luke. Fuck me!”

He thrust into you all at once and you screamed. Luke fucked you hard and deep and fast. He pulled you to your knees, hands surely leaving marks on your hips. The new angle helped Luke push deeper. With each thrust you were pushed into the pillows. Luke was fucking you harder than ever. You were sure this was the best you’d ever had. You were getting closer and closer to your high and you knew Luke was too. You clenched around him and could feel his throbbing cock begin to twitch.

“I can’t hold on much longer.” Luke breathed.

“Me either… let it go, Luke. Fuck!”

Oh my God, Y/N! Fuck!“ Luke shouted as he came inside you.

You hit your high just after him. Cumming around his dick, you rocked back into him. You weren’t ready for this to end, so you prolonged both of your orgasms for as long as possible, until Luke finally pulled out of you.

"We are doing this every day until I leave.” You said, curling yourself into Luke’s embrace.

“What if I just kidnap you so you can’t leave?”

“Even better.”


End file.
